This invention relates generally to buckles. More particularly, this invention relates to a buckle of the type suitable for use with football helmet chin straps and which has improved corrosion resistance and strength properties as compared to conventional buckles.
There is a need in the art for an improved buckle for use with chin straps of helmets such as football helmets. Buckles of metal construction are known. Conventional metal buckles have shortcomings in that they are readily bent and are susceptible to corrosion. Plastic buckles are also known. While the plastic buckles are corrosion resistant, they are weak and susceptible to breakage.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved buckle device.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a buckle device for use with chin straps of the type commonly used with sporting helmets.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a buckle of the character described that has improved strength and corrosion resistance properties as compared to conventional buckles.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a buckle of the character described that is economical, uncomplicated in configuration and easily manufactured.
With regard to the foregoing and other objects, the present invention is directed to a buckle for receiving a strap member and for snap-fitting to a snap stud located on a helmet. The buckle device is particularly suitable for use with chin straps of the type commonly used with football helmets.
In a preferred embodiment, the buckle includes a metal member having opposite ends, with an aperture located between the ends and a slit on either side of the aperture. Each of the slits including a plurality of rugous surfaces suitable for frictionally engaging a strap member positionable there through, and a plastic material substantially encasing the metal member except that at least a portion of the rugous surfaces are not encased by the plastic material and remain exposed, and a region surrounding the aperture of the metal member is not encased and the plastic material located adjacent the aperture defines a barrel configured for receiving and mating in a snap-fit relationship with a snap-stud fastener located on a helmet with which the buckle is to be used.